Songfic' - Le monde est tellement
by Presciosa
Summary: A la veille de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, Drago est plongé dans ses pensées, se posant des questions sur le monde et son destin, s'adressant un peu à Harry...


**Petit mot de moi :** Hello tout le monde !

Voici une petite songfic' sur une musique que j'ai redécouvert il n'y a pas si longtemps : _"Le monde est tellement"_ de Marc Lavoine.  
J'adore écrire des songfic', je trouve ça intéressant. Alors j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira.

 **Résumé :** A la veille de la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, Drago est plongé dans ses pensées, se posant des questions sur le monde et son destin, s'adressant un peu à Harry...

* * *

 **Le monde est tellement…**

 _Tu tu dors peut-être  
Moi je ne peux pas _

Harry Potter. L'Elu. Le Garçon qui a survécu. Celui vers qui toute l'attention est tournée depuis des années. Celui qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, quitte à mettre en danger ceux qui le soutiennent. Celui qui prétend savoir comment tout va se terminer. Celui en qui le monde entier a placé sa confiance, alors qu'il passe plus de temps à s'attirer des ennuis qu'à régler les problèmes. Celui qui ne serait rien sans ses amis et ceux qui l'aident au quotidien.

Harry Potter. Tu dors peut-être cette nuit. Sans doute sur tes deux oreilles sans te soucier de ce qu'il se passe. Tu dors et peut-être même rêves-tu. De quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Comment peux-tu dormir alors que le monde est sur le point d'imploser ? N'as-tu pas conscience de ce qui t'entoure ? Comment peux-tu rêver ?

Harry Potter. Toi qui a tout. Toi qui doit sauver le monde, qui a une mission si importante sur les épaules. Et tu dors, ce soir, comme les autres soirs, te perdant dans cet univers qui n'appartient qu'à toi.

Et moi, qui suis-je ? Je ne suis personne. Et pourtant, je ne dors pas. Je ne peux pas. Je suis bien trop préoccupé par ce qui se joue en ce moment. Je pense à mon père, qui attend de moi que je redonne la gloire à la maison Serpentard et surtout à notre nom. Je pense à Severus Rogue, qui s'est porté garant pour moi auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour me protéger. Je pense à ma mère, qui n'a jamais voulu tout ça et qui a passé sa vie à tout faire pour me mettre à l'abris. Je ne dors pas, parce que les prochains jours vont être décisifs. Qui va l'emporter ? Je suis incapable de répondre à cette question tout comme je suis incapable de mener à bien ma mission. Toute l'année j'ai tenté, j'ai essayé. Mais je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne suis pas comme Eux. Et pourtant, je sens cette marque sur mon bras qui me brûle et qui consomme mon âme tous les jours un peu plus. La Marque des Ténèbres fait partie de moi, quoi que j'en dise, je l'ai dans la peau. Je ne peux pas dormir parce que j'ai peur. Peur de ne pas réussir, mais peur de réussir aussi. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

 _Par la fenêtre  
Je vois la terre en bas_

J'ai pris l'habitude depuis quelques temps de venir me réfugier en haut de cette tour du château. Un moyen comme un autre de s'échapper de la réalité pendant quelques instants, ou de réfléchir tranquillement. D'ici, je vois beaucoup de chose. Par la fenêtre, j'aperçois les derniers étudiants qui rentrent juste avant le couvre-feu. Je vois les professeurs faire leurs rondes. Elles ont été mises en place dès le début de l'année scolaire, afin d'assurer la sécurité des élèves de l'école. Mais je doute que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres décidait d'attaquer, ces gardes serviraient à quelque chose. Ils n'ont pas conscience que le Mal est déjà dans les murs de Poudlard.

En bas, je vois toutes ces personnes qui paraissent tellement sereines. Oh, je sais qu'au fond, elles ne le sont pas. Elles sont terrifiées parce qu'Il pourrait arriver. Elles ont peur pour leurs familles, leurs enfants. Elles savent qu'une violente bataille se prépare quelque part et qu'elles devront y prendre part, quitte à y laisser sa vie. « _Est-ce que je survivrais ? »_. Je suis sûr que cette question tourne sans cesse dans leurs esprits et qu'il leur est impossible de ne pas y penser au moins une fois par jour. J'y pense aussi. Je me demande si je vais survivre à cette guerre. Si oui, dans quel état ? Comment ? Parce que je ferai partie des « méchants », vainqueurs et qu'on vivra une période gouverner par la peur et le sang ? Ou parce que quelqu'un me sera venu en aide, je me serai battu pour l'autre camp et le « Bien » aura gagné la bataille ? Et si je ne survis pas, qui ou quoi sera responsable de ma perte ? Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres me tuera pour ne pas avoir accompli ma mission ou pour avoir été aussi faible ? Est-ce que mon père me tuera pour les mêmes raisons ? Est-ce que je serais tué dans la bataille par un sort perdu ou une personne en particulière ? Un de mes camarades de classe, un professeur, quelqu'un que je ne connais même pas ? Et si je survis à cette bataille, ne vais-je pas moi-même finir par me détruire et me tuer, écœuré par ce que je le reflet du miroir renverra ?

Je pourrai en finir maintenant. Sauter par la fenêtre. Me rapprocher doucement de la terre que je vois en bas. Ce serait tellement facile. Je n'ai qu'un pas à faire, un minuscule rempart à sauter et je n'entendrai plus jamais parler de toutes ces conneries. Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Il y a encore trop de personne qui compte sur moi, qui attendent quelque chose de ma part. Je ne veux pas les décevoir. Pas une nouvelle fois.

 _Ici tout me dépasse  
Même le silence_

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'on attend de chacun d'entre nous. On nait, on meurt. Et entre les deux ? Les uns attendent de nous qu'on agisse en « bonnes personnes », qu'on suive les pas de ceux qui ont fait le monde. D'autres n'attendent que notre aide pour parvenir en haut. Pour avoir la gloire et l'éternité pour eux. Mais au fond, nous sommes tous pareil. Nous naissons tous de la même façon dans ce monde. Alors pourquoi y trouve-t-on des êtres capables du meilleur et d'autres du pire ? L'espèce humaine est la pire espèce du monde. Ça me dépasse. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment des destins peuvent être aussi différents. Bien sûr, tout le monde ne nait pas avec une bonne étoile, ou dans un beau manoir, entouré d'une famille et de domestiques pour subvenir à ses moindres caprices. Non. Certains naissent dans des familles qui sont déchirées par la haine. D'autre ne connaissent pas leurs parents et grandissent dans une famille qui n'est pas réellement la leur et qui les maltraite. Et pourtant, chacun est libre de choisir ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie. Potter a fait de sa situation une force. Il n'a pas mal tourné. Pourtant, je reste persuadé qu'il a une part sombre en lui, peut-être bien même plus sombre que la mienne. Mais il a choisi son combat, et il veut se battre pour les autres, pour la famille qu'il s'est lui-même choisi.

Pour quoi, pour qui je me bats, moi ? Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Au début, je venais ici pour trouver le silence, le calme pour m'apaiser et me permettre d'y voir plus clair. Aujourd'hui, plus rien n'a d'importance, et ce silence me pèse autant qu'il a pu m'éclairer. Je suis dépassé par tout ce qui m'entoure, et je ne comprends pas le but de nos existences. Nous battre jusqu'à ce qu'un camp l'emporte ? Et après ? Il y a aura toujours quelqu'un pour continuer de se battre pour ses idéaux, que ce soit du côté du Bien ou du Mal. La bataille a commencé il y a longtemps et elle ne s'achèvera ni avec la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni avec celle de l'Elu. Le silence ne reviendra pas, pas avant que toute l'espèce humaine s'éteigne.

 _Et les aiguilles qui passent  
Sur ton absence_

Le temps file. Parfois, je ne le vois pas passer. Je me perds dans mes songes, notamment en classe. A quoi bon apprendre tout cela, quand on sait que le monde est sur le point de changer profondément ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continue à venir. J'ai peur de ce temps qui passe, de ces aiguilles qui font la course, inlassablement, sans jamais prendre le temps de s'arrêter ou de respirer. Je les vois défiler, et mon cœur s'emballe, se serre et parfois même s'arrête un instant.

Il n'y a rien de logique, rien de normal dans ce monde. On a l'impression qu'il a perdu la tête le jour où le Seigneur des Ténèbres est né. Comment a-t-on pu laisser faire une chose pareille ? L'esprit et le bon sens brillent par leur absence. Le temps passe et cette absence se fait de plus en plus ressentir. Certains pensent qu'il suffirait d'une seule personne pour que tout cela change. La Prophétie les conforte dans leur idée, mais je ne pense pas qu'une personne, seule, puisse change le monde. Ce serait bien trop lourd à porter et une responsabilité bien trop importante pour un seul être humain. Et pourtant, on t'a choisi, toi, l'Elu. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que tu es absent de ta propre vie. Un peu comme moi. On t'impose des choix, et tu les subis, sans jamais rien dire ou faire contre. Mais à part ce qu'on te demande, que fais-tu ? Rien. Les aiguilles continuent leur interminable danse et toi, tu es absent de ce monde, ne te préoccupant que de tes cours, des amis et de la prochaine fille qui se jettera dans tes bras, parce que tu as _« un destin incroyable »_. Ça m'écœure.

 _A quoi tu rêves  
As-tu des envies_

Tu continues de dormir, de rêver peut-être. N'as-tu jamais eu envie de fuir ? N'as-tu jamais rêvé de n'être qu'un parmi les autres ? Je suppose que oui.

Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais des envies parfois étranges pour un enfant. Et on exauçait le moindre de mes désirs. Une envie de gâteau au chocolat à 3 heures du matin ? Accordée. Une envie d'adopter un hibou mais pas de m'en occuper ? Accordée. Envie de faire un tour de balais en pleine nuit ? Accordée. Alors oui, ce sont des envies d'un enfant pourri gâté et capricieux. Mais on m'a tout passé. Si bien que quand on a commencé à me dire non, je ne le comprenais pas. Quand toi, Harry Potter, tu as refusé de me serrer la main en haut de l'escalier, à notre rentrée de Première Année, j'ai décidé que je te haïrai pour le restant de mes jours.

Aujourd'hui, mes envies ne sont plus les mêmes. J'ai toujours des envies parfois enfantines, mais elles ont perdu la saveur de l'innocence, pour se transformer en quelque chose de sombre. Envie de jouer au Quidditch avec mes amis ? Refusée. Envie de suivre mes cours, de passer mes ASPICS et d'avoir un métier honorable ? Refusée. Envie de continuer à être un enfant ? Refusée. Elles sont toutes refusées, parce qu'aujourd'hui, je ne suis que le pantin mal articulé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'un pion sur l'échiquier. Je n'ai plus le droit d'avoir envie de rêver, de vivre, de tomber amoureux.

 _Connais-tu la fièvre  
Qui froisse tout ton lit_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à ça. Des fois, je laisse mon esprit vagabonder quelques instants et j'imagine la vie si tout cela n'avait pas eu lieu. J'imagine les histoires qui devraient nous préoccuper à nos âges : les amis, la famille, l'amour.

Harry, as-tu déjà connu l'amour ? Oh, pas juste une petite amourette. Je te parle du véritable amour. Celui pour qui tu donnerais tout ce que tu as, tout ce qui t'est le plus précieux pour pouvoir rester une nuit seulement de plus avec elle ? Cet amour si grand et si fort que le monde entier semble disparaitre quand on se prend dans les bras ? Je l'ai connu. Une fois.

Je tairai son nom. Il n'a pas d'importance. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais tomber amoureux de personne. Je considère cela comme une perte de temps, mais surtout comme une forme de lâcheté. Et puis j'ai croisé son regard et j'ai su que cette fille-là, je la voulais pour moi. Je n'ai pas compris au début. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil, j'étais jaloux quand un autre garçon se trouvait trop proche d'elle. Ce qui arrivait régulièrement, étant donné qu'elle était aimée de beaucoup. La nuit, je rêvais d'elle. De nous. Un jour, je ne tenais plus, je l'ai abordée. D'abord avec mon mépris, pour masquer ma timidité et ma maladresse. Elle m'a repoussé, et sans doute détesté. C'était normal. Mais au moins, elle savait que j'existai. Je n'étais qu'un abruti de plus à ses yeux, mais au moins j'étais quelqu'un. Et puis, petit à petit, j'ai eu quelques gestes un peu plus doux à son égard. Elle sentait que quelque chose changeait elle aussi, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi. Un jour j'étais odieux, le lendemain attentionné. Et puis nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux dans la même allée de la bibliothèque, un soir d'hiver. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, la plupart profitait de l'épais manteau blanc tombé la veille. Elle était plongée dans un bouquin, et je suis arrivé pour lui prendre le livre des mains sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Mais s'en était trop pour elle.

\- Malefoy ! Rends-moi ça ! J'en ai marre de tes gamineries, laisse-moi tranquille ! A-t-elle soufflé.

\- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? Ai-je répondu avec un ton hautain pour maquer ma peur d'une réponse positive.

Elle m'a défié du regard pendant un instant. Je ne voulais pas rompre ce moment. Mais c'est elle qui l'a finalement brisé.

\- Très bien, a-t-elle soupiré en croisant les bras. Puisque tu veux ce livre, prend le. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Un imbécile et un lâche.

\- Je ne suis pas un lâche.

Imbécile. Abruti. Vaurien. Vermine. Fouine. Menteur. Bien d'adjectifs peuvent me qualifier, et je les accepte tous, sans exception. Sauf un. « Lâche ». Je n'ai jamais accepté que l'on me traite de lâche. J'ai toujours fait attention à ne pas salir la maison Serpentard, à me montrer digne de l'héritage des Malefoy et de sa puissance. J'ai toujours tout fait pour qu'on me respecte. Je ne voulais pas salir le nom de mes parents, faire du tort à mon père, à ma mère. Et peu importe combien cela me coute, peu importe les sacrifices que je dois faire, je m'accroche. Alors non, je n'accepte pas que l'on me traite de lâche. Venant d'elle, c'était une insulte qui me brisait le cœur.

Je lui ai rendu son livre et je suis parti. J'étais dans le couloir, à peine sorti de la bibliothèque, quand je l'ai entendu derrière moi.

\- Drago Malefoy ! Arrête-toi !

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je lui ai obéi.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? A-t-elle demandé.

\- Pourquoi je fais quoi ? Ai-je répondu.

\- Pourquoi tu agis comme un lâche si tu n'en es pas un ?

Je n'ai rien dit. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Jamais je n'aurai pu répondre _« parce que je t'aime »_. Les mots ne seraient jamais sortis de ma gorge si serrée.

\- Tu ne réponds pas ? Je vais te dire pourquoi. Parce que tu as peur. Voilà pourquoi !

\- Peur ? Peur de quoi ? Rien de me fait peur ! Ai-je tonné en lui faisant face.

Elle était tout près de moi. Jamais je n'avais été aussi près d'elle.

\- Tu as peur de souffrir.

\- Pourquoi souffrirais-je ?

\- Si je te rejetais.

Il y a eu un silence. Elle avait deviné. Malgré la façon dont je m'étais comporté, elle avait deviné ce que je ressentais.

\- Vas-tu me rejeter ? Ai-je finalement murmuré.

Elle s'est avancée encore un peu, et elle a déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes. D'abord timide, notre baisé s'est approfondi. J'ai pris son visage dans mes mains pour m'unir encore plus à elle. Jamais je n'avais ressenti de telles émotions. Tout mon corps était enveloppé dans un bulle de plénitude. Je voulais que cet instant dure à jamais. Ce baisé fut l'instant le plus profond que j'ai connu jusqu'à ce jour. Et puis j'ai senti un liquide, salé, se mêler au goût de fruits rouge de ses lèvres. Mais je refusais de la laisser partir. Jusqu'à ce que le souffle manquant, nous nous séparions. Et j'ai vu qu'elle pleurait. Un voile de tristesse avait apparu sur ses yeux.

\- Je suis désolée Drago… Mais je ne peux pas…

Et elle s'est enfuit.

Les nuits suivantes, j'ai rêvé d'elle, froissant mon lit dans une fièvre amoureuse. Mes rêves n'avaient rien de pervers. Je nous voyais nous prendre dans les bras, nous embrasser, nos corps nus se mêlant l'un à l'autre, ne faisant plus qu'un. Je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de ces visions, de ces sensations. Mais elle avait raison. Nous ne pouvions pas aller plus loin sans faire souffrir quelqu'un. La Guerre approchait, et nous n'étions pas dans le même clan. Je l'ai laissée tranquille, et cette fièvre a fini par s'estomper un peu… Mais secrètement, j'espère te retrouver quand tout sera fini.

 _Le monde est tellement con  
J'ai envie de partir d'ici  
M'en aller sans raison  
Ne plus donner signe de vie _

C'est absurde. Tout cela n'a aucun sens. On se réveille un matin et on se rend compte que tout est différent. On a grandi et pourtant, on reste des enfants. On a envie de se préoccuper de rien d'autre que de notre vie et on nous demande de prendre part au plus important conflit magique que le monde sorcier ait connu et ne connaitra sans doute jamais plus. Je n'en ai pas envie, et je suppose que ceux que je dois qualifier comme étant mes « ennemis » n'en ont pas plus envie que moi. Voir le sang couler, le faire soit même couler. Pourquoi doit-on en arriver là ?

Le monde est tellement con. Je ne sais pas où est ma place dans ce tourbillon. On nait, on meurt, et entre les deux, on tente de devenir quelqu'un, de faire quelque chose de notre existence. Mais puisque le chemin s'arrête pour tous au même endroit, pourquoi est-ce si important ce qu'on peut faire de notre vivant ?

J'en ai marre de me poser toutes ces questions. Je n'arrive pas à faire le tri dans mon esprit. Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide de sens, vide d'esprit. J'ai envie de partir. Loin d'ici. Aller là où je ne suis jamais allé. Visiter d'autres pays, rencontrer d'autres personnes qui ne sauraient pas qui je suis, ce que j'ai fait et ce que mon nom implique. M'en aller du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir personne, sans donner aucun signe de vie. Juste me retrouver avec moi et moi-même. Je sais que ce serait dur, que j'aurai envie de prendre des nouvelles de ma mère, surtout avec la Bataille qui aura eu lieu. Mais cette envie devient tellement forte que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à la contrôler. Des fois je m'imagine partir. Débarquer dans un pays qui ne serait pas le mien. J'avais pensé à aller en France, visiter Paris, les Champs-Elysées et la Tour Eiffel. Et puis je me rends compte que ce n'est pas ce que je veux, pas assez loin, pas assez dépaysant. Je songe à l'Asie, à l'Amérique du Sud ou encore à des destinations plus radicales, les dunes du Sahara ou le désert blanc de l'Arctique. Ou les montagnes du Kilimandjaro. N'importe où, tant que je puisse respirer autre chose que la peur et la soumission.

 _Respirer d'autres bars  
Essayer d'autres lits  
Me perdre par hasard  
Oublier qui je suis_

Partir, et peut-être même ne jamais revenir. Essayer de me construire ailleurs, de devenir autre chose qu'un Malefoy. Après tout, rien ne me retient vraiment ici. Alors oui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres me retrouvera sans doute et me fera payer cette désertion. Mais j'aurais eu le temps de respirer autre chose, au moins quelques minutes.

J'ai envie d'aller faire la fête, de boire jusqu'à oublier qui je suis, respirer les effluves d'alcool dans les bars malfamés des villes du monde. Sentir la fumée des cigarettes me piquer les yeux. Rencontrer des filles différentes d'un soir à un autre, et me laisser aller dans leurs bras pendant une nuit entière. Me sentir vivant à travers quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Les faire crier de plaisir toute la nuit dans un corps à corps à la fois tendre et animal, violent et doux. Deux corps qui se chercheront pour combler le vide en eux, en pensant, naïvement, qu'un inconnu pourrait parvenir à réchauffer la peau et le cœur, glacés de ces centaines d'heures à se sentir seul en se demandant sans cesse « pourquoi ? ». Passer de lit en lit, sans protéger ce qu'il reste de mon âme. Comme une forme d'au secours : lancer un appel pour sauver l'essentiel.

Me sentir vivant en m'autodétruisant. Me perdre et oublier qui je suis, qui j'ai été et qui je serai.

 _Je sais que c'est ridicule  
Mais c'est plus fort que moi_

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à tout ça, à ce que je pourrais faire, être et devenir. Mais je sais que c'est ridicule, et que je ne peux rien changer. Que la Bataille ait lieu, que j'y prendrai part et surtout que j'aurai un rôle important à y jouer. Que ce soit en faisant s'introduire les Mangemorts dans le château, en tuant Dumbledore ou en tuant mes camarades, mes « ennemis ». Ou en retournant ma cape et en trahissant ceux qui croient en moi. Penser à une autre vie, parallèle ou imaginaire, est complètement débile. Et toi, Harry, y penses-tu des fois ? Est-ce que tu te dis que tu aurais préféré ne pas être né sorcier ? Peut-être qu'à l'heure actuelle, tu serais en train de te demander qui emmener au bal de fin d'étude moldues. Tu ne vivrais plus avec ton oncle et ta tante et tu aurais rencontré d'autres personnes.

Mon esprit a tellement envie de s'évader de cette prison que je pourrais passer des heures et des heures à imaginer la vie de tout le monde avec des _« si »_. Mais ce genre de raisonnement ne mène qu'à sa propre perte. On commence par imaginer, et puis on le désir tellement qu'il vous ronge petit à petit, détruisant votre esprit et votre bon sens. Et quand on réalise que ce n'est pas et que ça n'arrivera sans doute jamais, on désespère, on déprime et commence à se poser mille et une question sur l'existence en se disant que ce qu'on vit, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Arrive-t-on à se sauver soi-même de sa tête ? Arrive-t-on à oublier ce qui aurait pu être pour vivre finalement dans le présent et dans la vérité ? Arrive-t-on à quitter son imagination pour une quelconque raison ? Quitte à être malheureux, je suppose que oui. Un jour, je repenserai sans doute à tout ça. Enfin, si je survis. Et soit je me dirais que je n'étais qu'un imbécile, soit je me dirais que finalement, ce n'est pas si mal de se perdre dans ses songes.

Je me demande si les autres pensent comme moi et « jouent » à ce jeu des _« si »._ Peut-être qu'il y en a qui se disent que si je n'avais pas été là, leur vie aurait été sans doute plus tranquille. Tous ceux que j'ai martyrisés, tous ceux que j'ai envoyés balader pour un oui et pour un non et ceux à qui j'ai fait des crasses. Il y en a beaucoup. Mais je suis ce que je suis, on ne me changera plus. Je me demande si les Mangemorts, mes parents, ou même le Seigneur des Ténèbres se posent ce genre de questions. Ce dernier doit surement s'imaginer dictant le monde entier si Harry Potter n'était pas né. Aujourd'hui, on vivrait dans une période de trouble et d'angoisse permanant, parce que les résistances existeraient, quoi qu'il arrive. Et à l'inverse, je me demande si les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ou les Gryffondors se disent que sans Lui, ils seraient en train de penser à bien autre chose qu'à tout ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas moi, m'empêcher d'y penser. Dans le bon sens, comme dans le mauvais. Mais lequel est le « bon » ?

 _Je déambule  
Je fais le tour de moi_

Il m'arrive de déambuler dans les couloirs vides du château, tard le soir, alors que le couvre-feu à rappeler tout le monde dans les salles communes. Je n'arrive pas à rester en place, entourés de toutes ces personnes. Ils sont censés être ma seconde famille pendant que je suis ici, mais je ne les ai jamais considérés comme tels. Peut-être parce que ma première famille n'en est pas vraiment une. Elle n'a rien de sain. Ma mère est éventuellement la seule personne qui tienne réellement à moi. Ma tante est folle. Mon père est un maniaque, sadique et tortionnaire. Mais je ne leur en veux pas. Au contraire, j'ai de la peine pour eux : c'est l'époque dans laquelle on vit qui les a rendu comme ça. Le monde, et aussi la noirceur de leurs idées.

Et moi, mon âme est-elle aussi noire que je veux le faire croire ? La Marque des Ténèbres sur mon bras dit que oui. Mais je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas qui je suis et ce pourquoi je là. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis né ? N'a-t-on pas tous un _« destin »_ à accomplir ici ? Si oui, quel est le mien ? Je n'ai que dix-sept ans et parfois, j'ai l'impression d'en avoir soixante-dix. D'être un vieux fou qui se dit qu'il n'a rien fait de sa vie et que celle-ci touche déjà à sa fin. Mais je n'en ai même pas vingt. J'ai encore du temps pour trouver ma voie, non ? Et parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être un enfant qui fait un caprice, et qui ne veut pas faire ce qu'on lui demande. Pourtant, j'aimerais rendre les personnes qui m'entourent fiers de moi. Mon père en premier lieu. J'aimerais qu'un jour il me regarde dans les yeux, et qu'il me dise : _« Je suis fier de toi, Drago. Mon Fils »_. Mais je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais. Non pas qu'il ne me le dise jamais, mais surtout parce que je sais que je ne pourrai jamais rien faire qui puisse le rendre digne de lui, digne qu'on soit fier de moi.

Mon destin est peut-être de n'être qu'un pion parmi les gens importants. De n'apporter qu'un soutien pour que les grands puissent accomplir une destinée plus importante que la mienne. Je ne suis sans doute qu'un grain de sable dans le désert, semblable à d'autre, insipide, sans couleurs particulières. Qu'un être humain classique, sans avenir, destiné à mourir dans quelques jours, pour que d'autres puissent vivre ou même sans raison aucune, juste pour qu'il y ait un nom de plus sur la liste des morts. Si tant est que mon nom soit retenu pour une quelconque liste posthume. Et si, au final, on m'oublie ? Je ne veux pas. Même si je ne suis _« personne »_ , je ne veux pas qu'on m'oublie. J'ai peur de ça. La peur de tomber dans l'oubli éternel et de n'avoir eu sur cette terre que le sort qu'un autre avait imaginé pour moi, sans pouvoir agir moi-même. Pourtant, j'ai beau réfléchir, faire le tour de moi, de ce que je suis, ce que j'ai fait, je ne vois pas ce qui pousserait les autres à ne pas m'oublier. Pourquoi n'ai-je rien fait pour changer cela ?

 _Et si tout me dépasse  
C'est que je suis un lâche  
Comme ces aiguilles qui passent  
Autant qu'il nous détache _

Dans le fond, je sais pourquoi je n'ai rien fait. Mais je préfère ne pas me l'avouer. Je déteste le dire, mais je pense que je suis un lâche. C'est pour ça que je n'aime vraiment pas que les autres me traitent de lâche. Ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ? Et bien je suis d'accord avec ça. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un lâche, qui n'ose pas affronter son père, qui n'ose pas se faire ses propres idées, ses propres opinions. Plusieurs fois j'aurais pu changer de peau et devenir autre chose. Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait et je n'ai fait que suivre cette voie tracée pour moi. Je ne suis jamais sorti des sentiers, alors que tout aurait pu être différent. Oh, bien sûr, il y a des choses qui n'auraient pas changé. Je serais toujours à Serpentard. Et j'aurais toujours un caractère arrogant et prétentieux. Mais j'aurais pu être un peu plus apprécié, avoir des amis sur qui réellement compter. Et peut-être qu'Elle ne serait pas partie, me laissant seul dans ce couloir. J'aurais pu être quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je ne le suis pas, parce que je ne suis qu'un lâche.

Le temps passe, et je ne pense pas que je pourrais changer un jour. Je regarde l'horloge et les aiguilles avancer, tout en me disant que le temps est aussi lâche que moi. Il passe, avance, sans jamais se demander ce qu'il laisse derrière lui, sans prendre le temps de respirer et de s'interroger sur ce qu'il fait. Le temps passe et ne fait que ce pourquoi il est là : avancer, sans s'arrêter, jamais. Et si un jour, le temps décidait simplement que c'était le moment pour tout stopper dans ce monde qui part en miette, s'arrêter et prendre le temps de prendre du temps, de revenir aux choses essentielles et de, enfin, voir ce qui a été laissé derrière lui ? Et finalement, reprendre une course, peut-être plus lente, peut-être plus sereine… Tout le monde se serait arrêté une seconde, une minute, une heure. Et on aurait alors les idées plus claires, on prendrait de meilleures décisions et le monde ne serait plus aussi fou qu'il ne l'est en ce moment. Prendre le temps de regarder derrière pour aller de l'avant. Savoir d'où l'on vient pour savoir où l'on va. Non. Au lieu de ça, le temps file et ne s'intéresse pas à ce que l'on devient, à ce qu'il se passe. Il file, sans que l'on puisse rien n'y faire et nous, pauvres et stupides humains, nous sommes pris dans son tourbillon infini, subissant ses rouages et ses caprices. Inlassablement.

Nous n'y pouvons rien. Nous ne sommes que des pantins. Certains plus que d'autres, et jamais personne ne pourra stopper cela. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui voudra contrôler le monde et faire de la vie des autres un enfer en les confrontant à eux-mêmes et en les obligeant à choisir entre deux. Le monde est tellement con. J'ai envie de m'enfuir de mon corps, de partir sans me retourner, sans me poser aucune question. Me détruire en emportant avec moi bien plus que mon esprit. Respirer autre chose que cet air pollué par la haine et la déraison. Oublier d'où je viens, qui je suis et peut-être enfin me construire ailleurs. Ou mourir. Ignorant.

 _Oh tu dors peut-être  
Moi je ne peux pas  
Par la fenêtre  
Je vois la terre en bas  
Le monde est tellement ..._

Harry Potter. L'Elu. Le Garçon qui a survécu. Celui qui prétend savoir comment tout va se terminer. Harry Potter. Tu dors peut-être cette nuit. Sans doute sur tes deux oreilles sans te soucier de ce qu'il se passe. Comment tu peux dormir alors que le monde est sur le point d'imploser ? Harry Potter. Toi qui a tout. Toi qui doit sauver le monde, qui a une mission si importante sur les épaules. Et tu dors, ce soir, comme les autres soirs, te perdant dans cet univers qui n'appartient qu'à toi.

Je t'observe parfois de la fenêtre. Et je ne vois pas celui qui doit sauver le monde. Je vois un garçon de dix-sept ans, riant et heureux avec ses amis. Entouré d'amour et de bienveillance. Je t'envie, un peu. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne voudrais être à ta place pour rien au monde. De toute façon, il n'est pas bon d'être sorcier aujourd'hui. Mais malheureusement, nous n'avons pas le choix et nous devons être nous, quoi qu'il advienne. Nous ne pouvons pas tout quitter et abandonner tout le monde, même si nous ne sommes qu'un minuscule petit souffle dans la tempête. Il faudra se battre, il faudra tout faire rester en vie.

Je ne dors pas. Peut-être ne dormirais-je plus jamais. Je ne dors pas parce que j'ai peur. Parce que je suis un lâche. Parce que je préfère m'imaginer une autre vie plutôt que de vivre la mienne. Je ne dors pas parce que le temps file sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter.

Alors, je regarde la terre en bas, et je me dis que le monde est tellement…

* * *

 **Merci de votre lecture ! :)**


End file.
